Nothing Like Us (KookV)
by OurhopeHobie
Summary: Taehyung si remaja 17 tahun yang bekerja menjadi gigolo karena ingin melindungi kakaknya-Jin bertemu dengan seorang Pangeran tampan si Jeon Jungkook. Kehidupan hitam putihnya menjadi berwarna karena Jungkook tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Taehyung dan juga Jungkook yang sejujurnya? KookV slight Vhope and YoonMin Warning! Bahasa Vulgar
1. Chapter 1

Karena saya menyukai V dan juga Jungkook jadinya ya ide ini muncul begitu saja saat melihat kedekatan mereka yang luar biasa sangat intim :v . Ini adalah KookV fanfic bukannya Vkook jadinya jika kalian tidak menyukai pairing ini silahkan tidak membaca karena ya..saya suka seme jadi uke dan uke jadi seme ( kecuali Vhope karena emg Jhope itu uke :v) Ini KookV dan V itu Seke ya! jangan ada yang protes plis dengan fanfic ini dan bilang kalau Vkook itu lebih bagus, kalau menurut kalian Vkook lebih bagus ya jangan baca fanfic saya/? karena pairing saya suka saya balik balik gtu..dan Jungkook itu lebih manly daripada V.

Cast:

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung/ V

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon

Kim SeokJin

Jung Hoseok

WARNING! : BAHASA TIDAK BAKU! TYPO BERTERBANGAN! CERITA GAJE! CERITA INI ORIGINAL DARI OTAK SAYA! PAIRINGNYA JUGA SO SWEET MENURUT SAYA! BAHASA YANG SAYA PAKAI DI FF INI JUGA AGAK VULGAR JADI ANAK KECIL G BOLEH BACA!

Rate: M

Happy Reading~

By: VeeMinn

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung selalu menjadi orang tidak beruntung..kenapa? di kehidupannya yang biasa biasa ini ia hanya bisa hidup dengan pekerjaan kotor, Taehyung menjadi pemuas nafsu untuk perempuan hidung belang. Kenapa ia melakukan ini? Ayah Taehyung adalah orang yang brengsek itu benar dan ia ingin menjual kakak laki-lakinya kepada orang-orang hidung belang agar mendapatkan uang,sedangkan ibu Taehyung?..ia tidak memiliki memori apapun tentang ibunya,Taehyung hanya memiliki fotonya dan juga cerita yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya..

"Hei V~ apakah kita bisa bermain hari ini? aku akan membayarmu seperti biasa atau bahkan lebih asalkan kita bermain dengan kasar hari ini" tanya seorang perempuan yang memamerkan muka mesumnya itu

"tentu saja sayang" kata V dengan nada yang menggoda..tentu saja ia lakukan ini untuk uang dan juga keselamatan kakaknya, ia tahu yang ia lakukan ini salah tapi..apa perdulinya? siapa yang perduli dengannya kecuali kakaknya?

Kim Taehyung adalah seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun yang tampan dan mempesona. Walaupun sifatnya yang dingin seperti itu tetap saja banyak murid yang menyukainya tanpa mengetahui pekerjaan kotor apa yang Taehyung lakukan untuk bertahan hidup. Taehyung memiliki teman-teman yang baik sejak kecil walaupun teman Taehyung sudah mengatakan jika ia bisa mendapatkan uang tanpa melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti itu tapi tetap saja Taehyung mengatakan jika ayahnya akan memperkosa bahka menyiksa kakaknya jika ia tidak melakukan hal seperti ini..hidup itu tidak adil dan jika bisa ia ingin keluar tanpa harus melihat kakaknya menderita dan tetap tersenyum seperti hal yang biasa ia lakukan untuk dirinya..untuk seseorang yang kotor, seorang malaikat tersenyum kepada orang kotor seperti dirinya tapi ia hanya ingin melihat Kim SeokJin tidak menderita. Kakaknya yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu memiliki sifat lembut,baik..saat ia berumur 7 tahun sang ayah ingin menjual Jin kepada laki-laki hidung belang yang kaya raya tetapi tentu saja hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan oleh Taehyung, diumurnya yang masih belia ia mengatakan akan menggantikan posisi sang kakak kepada dirinya,tentu saja hal itu membuat sang ayah lebih menyukai ide si bungsu karena Taehyung adalah anak yang tampan dan ayahnya membuat perjanjian bersama seseorang pria tua yang memperkerjakaan gigolo di barnya yang terkenal, dan disaat umurnya menginjak 12 tahun ia sudah bekerja menjadi pelayan..bahkan diumurnya yang baru menginjak 12 tahun sudah banyak perempuan hidung belang yang ingin bersamanya tetapi ia harus berterima kasih kepada cucu pria tua itu ia terbebas dari kejaran perempuan hidung belang disaat muda,bahkan ia harus berterima kasih kepada pria itu karena pria tua itu akan membayar gajinya lebih saat menjadi pelayan. perjanjian ya tetap perjanjian..mau tidak mau Taehyung harus melaksanakan hal yang telah dijanjikan ayahnya kepada Pria tua itu, diumurnya yang ke-15 ia sudah bekerja menjadi gigolo, ia sudah pubertas dan tentu saja itu membuat dirinya tambah menjadi sosok yang mempesona dan membuat perempuan yang datang menggilai dirinya tapi…ia tidak bisa melukan sex karena memang ia tidak mengetahui hal seperti itu,haruskah ia belajar? tapi ia belajar kepada siapa?

 _"_ _Tae.."_

 _"_ _kenapa hyung?"tanya Taehyung ke Hoseok_

 _"_ _apa kau tahu cara melakukan sex?"  
"tidak"  
"mau aku ajari?"  
"boleh saja"  
"baiklah..kalau gitu temui aku di lantai 3 jam 12 ya..ditempat biasa Tae"_

 _"_ _iya tentu saja.."_

 _Taehyung tentu saja tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan bersama Hoseok..sex..tentu saja semua orang memiliki nafsu kan? apakah ia harus melakukan ini? jika ia tidak melakukan ini pasti sang ayah akan menyiksa hyungnya dan ia tidak mau melihat hal seperti itu..ia mau tidak mau harus melakukan ini..dan saat ia melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat itu ia hanya bisa berfikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa hidup seperti ini, bagaimana bisa ia hidup hanya demi uang,bagaimana bisa ia hidup hanya demi sex dan bagaimana bisa ia hidup hanya demi..kasih sayang..?_

 _"_ _Tae..apa kau tidak mengerti satupun dari hal ini?" tanya Hoseok_

 _"_ _tidak.."  
"baiklah kalau begitu..kau harus agresif tae"_

 _"_ _aku tau.."_

 _Hoseok bukanlah seorang namja yang bejat, ia adalah seseorang yang ceria dan lembut..Taehyung menyukai Hoseok tapi mengingat derajatnya yang berbeda dari namja manis itu ia hanya bisa melihat Hoseok sebagai kakaknya..perbedaan umur mereka hanya 2 tahun dan mereka sudah terbiasa berdua walaupun tidak melukan kegiatan intim. Dan hari ini entah kenapa kegiatan yang mereka lakukan seperti slow motion..sentuhan Taehyung terhadap Hoseok membuat namja manis itu tergila-gila terhadapnya,melakukan hal seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa Hoseok lakukan bersama Namjoon tetapi baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya melihat Taehyung memperlakukannya seperti ini, Taehyung yang biasanya tidak pernah tersenyum dan dingin itu benar-benar berbeda hari ini..ia tidak memperlakukannya kasar seperti namjoon saat melakukan sex tetapi ia benar-benar lembut dan juga menggoda..apakah ia mulai menyukai Taehyung?_

 _"_ _tidurlah hyung..aku tau jika kau ini lelah"_

 _"_ _aku tahu..tapi sepertinya tidur bukanlah opsi yang bagus saat ini"  
"kenapa?"  
"karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu saat tidur nanti Tae" jawab Hoseok lalu tertawa pelan_

 _"_ _dasar..aku akan menemanimu hyung..jika kau mau"  
"tentu saja aku mau..tidurlah bersamaku.." jawab Hoseok dengan lembut,tatapannya seketika melembut saat melihat Taehyung..dan baru kali ini ia melakukan sex tanpa dasar nafsu tetapi dengan kasih sayang.._

Taehyung memiliki 2 orang teman yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil..Park Jimin si namja manis yang pertumbuhannya berhenti saat umurnya 15 tahun, Min Yoongi kekasih tampan Jimin yang suka tidur dan juga seorang komposer jenius. Jimin dan Yoongi adalah sepasang kekasih dan juga teman baik seorang Kim Taehyung, ah Mungkin memiliki bakat adalah hal keren..Jimin bisa menari dan juga menyanyi, Yoongi bisa Rap dan juga membuat lagu..sedangkan dirinya? ia memang bisa bernyanyi tetapi ia lakukan itu kepada Hoseok, Hoseok sangat menyukainya saat ia tidur..ah jadi maksud dari seorang Kim Taehyung adalah..Tidur, Tidur adalah bakatnya yang mendarah daging sejak dulu..lihat saja sekarang,pelajaran kosong membuat dirinya,Jimin dan juga Yoongi pergi keatap untuk tidur..

"Taehyung!" teriak Jimin tiba-tiba  
"apa?"  
"apa kau tidur malam lagi?" tanya jimin  
"sudahlah Chim aku baik baik saja.."

"aku tahu tapi jika kau kurang tidur terus nanti bagaimana cara kau belajarnya?"  
"aku tahu tapi..bagaimana dengan Yoongi hyung? pacarmu itu juga sering tidur malam terus ia juga sering tidur dikelas"  
"hei aku mendegarmu Taehyung!" jawab Yoongi tiba-tiba

"aku kira kau tidur hyung.."

"aku sedang tertidur tapi aku memiliki pendengaran yang baik Alien! gini-gini aku juga juara satu dikelas jadinya aku bisa tidur"  
"aku juga juara 2 dikelas hyung jadinya bilang kepada pacar manismu untuk jangan mengkhawatirkanku"  
"Tae kau ini! aku ini tampan bukannya manis! lagipula yang manis itu kau tau!"

"aku? hei aku ini tampan!"

"hei alien sejujurnya kata-kata Jimin itu benar..kau ini manis dan juga tampan..sejujurnya kau harus jadi bottom(uke) bukannya top(seme)"

"please harga diriku sebagai laki-laki akan runtuh jika aku menjadi Bottom..lagipula aku melaukan sex bersama perempuan bukannya laki-laki"

"kau ini gay Tae..sama sepertiku dan juga Jimin"  
"aku tau..makanya aku tidak merasakan apapun saat melaukan sex bersama perempuan" kata Taehyung jujur

Kim Taehyung namja yang berumur 17 tahun itu memang seorang gigolo terkenal di bar si pria tua itu, bar yang selalu menjadi tempat pemuas nafsu wanita maupun laki-laki itu ramai karena Taehyung bahkan gigolo lebih terkenal daripada bitch disana..terima kasih kepada Kim Taehyung..

"Aku pulang.."

"sudah pulang? aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu Tae.." kata Jin kepada adiknya  
"terima kasih Jin Hyung..dimana bajingan itu?"  
"bar..seperti biasa Tae..dia tidak akan pulang selama 3 hari jadinya kita bisa beristirahat selama 3 hari itu.."kata Jin sambil duduk di depan Taehyung

"aku tau tapi aku harus tetap bekerja hyung, Bajingan itu harus mendapatkan uang dari pekerjaanku agar kau tidak disiksa olehnya..aku hanya tidak ingin ia memperkosamu dan mengambil keperawananmu..itu saja"  
"aku tau Tae..tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini terus menerus..kau ini adikku dan pasti eomma sedih melihatmu seperti ini"  
"asalkan hyung tidak menderita aku baik-baik saja.." Taehyung tersenyum lalu ia pergi kekamarnya, sedangkan Jin tetap duduk dan merenung terhadap ucapan Taehyung..

Malamnya seperti biasa ia pergi ke bar dan bekerja seperti biasa, malam ini ia hanya mengambil 1 shift karena ia malas melakukan interaksi bersama perempuan-perempuan itu, Kim Taehyung walaupun hanya melukan sex satu kali bersama seorang perempuan saat ini tetapi ia bisa dibayar 5000 won satu malam..bukankah itu harga yang fantastic? ia hanya melakukannya sekali lalu pulang setelah mengambil setengah dari hasilnya, Taehyung lalu membeli ramen,nasi instant dan juga Bir tanpa alkohol lalu ia memakannya di tepi sungai Han seperti biasa,Malam ini benar-benar terasa damai..ia sangat menyukai susana seperti ini..tidak ada suara musik yang keras, tidak ada bau rokok yang menusuk indra penciumannya, tidak ada suara perempuan yang mengejarnya, intinya ia tidak mendengar atau melihat apapun yang menganggunya malam ini. Taehyung pulang jam 11 malam, ia bekerja hanya memakan waktu 2 jam lalu ia pulang membawakan novel dan juga snack kesukaan Jin..hari ini mungkin ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman..menjadi siswa sma itu biasa-biasa saja..ia bahkan baru saja masuk Sma 1 tetapi tugasnya sudah banyak..untung saja ia pintar jadinya tugas yang banyak itu sudah ia selesaikan jauh-jauh hari karena ia tahu jika ia sangat sibuk saat malam.

Taehyung bangun pagi-pagi setelah itu ia bergegas pergi kesekolah, hari ini tanpa ada suara menjijikan dari Bajingan itu adalah hal yang membuat moodnya naik, Jin hyung juga terlihat baik karena bajingan itu pergi..sudah lama rasanya ia tidak memiliki mood sebaik ini semoga saja bajingan itu tidak pulang dan hidupnya seperti ini..pasti ia dan juga Jin bahagia.

"Hei selamat pagi!" kata Taehyung ceria lalu duduk dibelakang Jimin dan juga Yoongi dengan tersenyum..tentu saja Jimin dan Yoongi merasa jika hal ini sangat janggal..Taehyung tersenyum? apakah ini tanda-tanda kiamat?

"mm..ada apa denganmu?"tanya Jimin

"aku merasa luar biasa!"  
"bukan itu maksudnya alien! kau kenapa tersenyum?"  
"karena aku ingin tersenyum!"  
"kau tidak pernah tersenyum kecuali bersama Hoseok Tae"  
"benarkah?"  
"dulu kau sering tersenyum tapi semenjak smp kau tidak pernah tersenyum" kata Jimin

"oh oke.."  
"btw kata anak-anak bakalan ada murid baru dikelas kita"  
"murid baru?"  
"kata mereka murid baru dikelas kita itu sangat tampan!"

"mm benarkah? aku kira manis.."  
"dasar alien..oh ya..sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu mewarnai rambut tae"  
"hah? hyung sejak kapan kau jadi random seperti itu?"  
"dia kurang tidur tae jadinya dia random pagi ini" kata Jimin

"mm..aku menyukai rambutku yang seperti ini..warna coklat cocok dengan wajahku jadinya aku tidak ingin mewarnainya dulu"

"oh baiklah"

Bel berbunyi lalu wali kelas datang bersama dengan murid baru, murid baru itu sangat tampan! ia tinggi dan juga tubuhnya terlihat atletis,wajahnya yang tampan itu menggoda semua orang dikelas kecuali Jimin dan juga Yoongi tentu saja. Taehyung tidak perduli dengan siapa murid itu karena ya..ia hanya menyukai Hoseok itu saja dan lagipula ia adalah Top bukannya bottom kan?

"baiklah kalau begitu..silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu"  
"Namaku Jeon Jungkook, salam kenal semua"

"baiklah Jungkook..silahkan duduk disamping Kim Taehyung..Taehyung angkat tanganmu"  
"iya saem" kata Taehyung lalu ia mengangkat tangan kanannya"

Jungkook berjalan melewati murid wanita maupun pria dan mereka semua terpaku kepada Jungkook sedangkan ia hanya berjalan dengan santai dan tetap memperhatikan Taehyung..sungguh Taehyung sangat mempesona sekali di mata Jungkook

"oh hai! namaku Jimin, ini Yoongi dan juga yang disampingmu itu Taehyung"

"namaku Jungkook..salam kenal"

suhu badan Taehyung entah kenapa meningkat saat berada di dekat Jungkook..walaupun ia baru bertemu dengannya tapi pesona seorang Jungkook membuatnya menjadi aneh..kenapa?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Eaa~ karena fanfic ini sejujurnya terinspirasi dariTasia + irene jadinya walaupun ini KookV saya juga bikin Vhope untuk irene karena dia suka pairing Vhope/? tapi Vhope itu g canon ya di fanfic ini tapi KookV yang canon :v kalo kalian suka pasti dibikin chp 2nya dan maafkan kalo alurnya kecepetan karena ffnya dibikin jam 12 malem .-.) thx udh mau baca!


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah sekian lama saya Hiatus akhirnya saya muncul kembali dengan chapter baru~ yeyeye

maafkan saya yang sudah hilang dari permukaan bumi lolol

Cast:

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung/ V

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon

Kim SeokJin

Jung Hoseok

WARNING! : BAHASA TIDAK BAKU! TYPO BERTERBANGAN! CERITA GAJE! CERITA INI ORIGINAL DARI OTAK SAYA! PAIRINGNYA JUGA SO SWEET MENURUT SAYA! BAHASA YANG SAYA PAKAI DI FF INI JUGA AGAK VULGAR JADI ANAK KECIL G BOLEH BACA!

Rate: M

Happy Reading~

By: VeeMinn

.

.

.

.

Jungkook P.O.V:

Jungkook tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung, pemuda berambut coklat almond itu benar-benar mengambil seluruh konsentrasinya. bahkan ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan memperhatikan Taehyung selama seminggu ini, dan anehnya Taehyung hanya diam seperti batu ya walaupun wajah manisnya itu sangat menggemaskan tetapi kenapa sifatnya tidak seperti wajahnya? itu yang menganggu pikiran Jungkook seminggu ini dan karena hal itu juga ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan pelajaran fisika kali ini ya karena ia terlalu memikirkan tentang Taehyung..

"Emm tae? boleh jelaskan pelajaran fisika tadi? aku tidak terlalu mengerti"

"Jadi seperti ini…"

Apakah jungkook mendengarkan penjelasan Taehyung? tidak. Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari si manis.

"Kook? heii apa kau mendengarkann?"

"hah? ya..?"  
"Jung apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"haha tidak apa…aku hanya sedang sakit…" _mau tidak mau aku harus berbohong.._

"kalau kau sakit sini aku antarkan ke ruang uks"

"eh? aku tidak apa Tae..tenang saja" kata Jungkook

"Baiklah..dan aku harus menyusul Jimin dan juga pacar putih Jimin ya? dan jangan lupa untuk minum obat Jung"

Lalu setelah Taehyung keluar dari kelas beberapa siswa dan siswi berkumpul dimeja Jungkook menanyakan bagaimana rasanya duduk bersama si pangeran es. Tentu Jungkook hanya mendengarkan tanpa memiliki niat untuk merespon pertanyaan dari teman-teman sekelasnya, dan dari pertanyaan itu berubah menjadi cerita tentang Taehyung yang juga misterius itu, salah satu dari teman sekelasnya mengatakan jika Taehyung berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya lalu ada juga yang mengatakan jika Taehyung itu seorang anak dari pengusaha dan yang paling aneh diantaranya adalah..bahwa Taehyung adalah seorang gigolo yang dibayar untuk memuaskan seorang guru perempuan yang seksi disekolah ini..hei apa itu tidak terlalu kelewatan? bahkan jika benar Taehyung seorang gigolo pun apa pantas kalian membuat rumor seperti itu? dirinya tidak percaya dengan semua hal ini, tidak mungkin Taehyung melakukan hal seperti itu kan?

setelah bel istirahat seperti biasa Taehyung duduk disebelah kirinya dan menatap kosong keluar jendela, ia selalu melakukan hal itu karena hey menurutnya sifat Taehyung sungguh menggemaskan dan jangan lupakan ia merasa dirinya seperti seorang stalker karena hanya dalam seminggu ini ia sudah tau kebiasaan Taehyung dikelas ataupun di sekolah..contohnya seperti, Taehyung sering meminum susu rasa stroberi lalu Taehyung jarang makan saat istirahat karena mungkin menurutnya makanan di kantin ini tidak seenak makanan dirumahnya karena hey dia anak orang kaya kan? tapi yang masih membuatnya bingung adalah, Taehyung tidak pernah tersenyum ataupun tertawa..entah kenapa tetapi ia ingin mendengarkan suara tawa Taehyung atau bentuk senyuman yang akan Taehyung berikan..

"Taehyung-ah.."

"kenapa Jung? ada hal yang tidak kau mengerti lagi?"  
"tidak..aku hanya penasaran tentang hal ini, aku ingin menanyakannya kepadamu tapi jika menurutmu pertanyaan ini bodoh maka jangan menjawab pertanyaanku ya?"  
"baiklah, pertanyaan apa?"  
"kenapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum atau tertawa? aku tau ini pertanyaan bodoh tapi aku hanya penasaran dengan hal ini entah kenapa"  
"jadi..aku tidak suka tersenyum ataupun tertawa karena tidak ada hal dihidupku yang harus aku bahagiakan..sudah kan?"  
"ah..oke…" _didalam hatinya ia ingin sekali bertanya tentang rumor bodoh dari mulut Seungkwan tapi ia tidak berani bertanya kembali karena bisa dikatakan jika masalah ini lebih personal kan?_

Jungkook hidup selama ini hanya untuk..bahkan ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus bertahan hidup selama ini karena tidak ada hal dikehidupannya membuatnya menarik..bahkan saat dirinya dikejar-kejar oleh banyak orang hanya karena wajah tampannya, ia bingung apa yang mereka lihat dari mukanya? maksudnya ia tidak merasa tampan atau apa karena itu adalah fakta dan sama seperti saat ini, ia disuruh gurunya untuk membereskan beberapa barang di Lab ini setelah selesai Jungkook lalu duduk dan memejamkan matanya sebentar, ini sudah sore dan ia malas untuk pulang kerumahnya jadinya ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dan mendengarkan seluruh isi ruangan lab yang sunyi ini sampai ia mendengar suara ambigu dari gudang sekolah yang tidak jauh dari lab ini..dengan rasa penasaran ia berkeliling untuk mencari asal suara itu dan waktu ia menemukannya betapa kaget dirinya karena melhat suatu sosok yang begitu familiar..Kim Taehyung sedang melakukan adegan yang kurang senonoh dengan seorang guru muda yang cantik itu..ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara mereka berdua diantara kegiatan panas mereka..

"mm~ aku akan membayarmu dengan lebih jika kita bermain lebih dari satu ronde"  
"apapun untukmu Saem" kata Taehyung

Jadi..rumor yang ia dengar tadi pagi benar, Taehyung memang seorang gigolo tapi kenapa? bukankah keluarga Taehyung adalah keluarga yang berada? kenapa ia mau melakukan hal seperti bersama guru? Jungkook tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran laki-laki manis itu…

TBCCC

Yeahhhh, baru segini ya besok bakal diupdate lagi ko tenang saja! kalau emang ini kurang jelas karena saya malas untuk memperpanjang ceritanya(lol) maafkan saya..


End file.
